The Human Cat: Chimera
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: This Chimera was mixed with a cat, but that's not the only thing! She can turn into a cat and back into her human form! What happens when rain brings Alphonse, Edward and this little kitty together? (BEING REWRITTEN; CHECK OUT "Reasons to Hate the Rain")
1. The Rain

I glanced at the rain that fell down in front of me, 'I hate the rain but if I go in my human form I'll get more soaked!' I said.

I heard clangs of metal hitting the ground; I saw a seven foot tall armor suit run over to me. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at me.

"Mew" I said.

"Here, hop in. It shouldn't be too wet. Just make sure your quiet so my brother doesn't hear" the armor said, as he opened the front part of the armor.

It was empty… What kind of suit is empty but there is a voice? I mean… I could believe it since I'm a chimera myself.

I blinked at him and then hoped inside, as he then closed it behind me. "Oh and watch out for the seal up there" the voice echoed threw the armor.

I winced at the noise, but then I looked up to see a seal in blood.

'A soul attachment eh?' I thought. But he was right; it was at least not-wet in here. And who did he mean by brother?

As the armor started moving, I had to practically hold on for dear life, I wasn't ready for the sudden movement.

"Al what were you doing?" a voice asked.

"Nothing brother I spotted a restaurant we could stop at later" the armor spoke.

'His name is Al? Must be short for his name' I thought.

His voice is really loud, but it's alright.

"Oh alright. I just hope it's not another cat" the voice said.

'What he hates cats or something?' I thought.

I felt the armor shift a little at the word cat, but nothing fazed him. After more walking the foot steps stopped,

"Fullmetal Your soaked" a new voice said, his voice was kind of sarcastic.

"It's raining cats and dogs Colonel" the voice from before said.

"I could _see_ it" the 'Colonel' said, with the sarcastic tone.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL?" the voice yelled.

"Jeez Ed calm down, I was just testing you" Colonel said.

'So now I know the name of the person before' I thought.

"Brother please stay calm" the armor said.

"Tch!" Ed said.

I felt the armor sit down, which made me twitch. 'I like the small warmth I can feel… but him moving around is a lot!' I thought.

"So what can I do you for Fullmetal" Colonel said.

"I can in to report that's all" Ed said.

I couldn't hold it in any longer; I mellowed out a small meow. I felt the armor freeze, "Al?" Ed asked.

"Yes brother?" Al asked.

"Did your stomach just meow?" Ed asked.

"Yes! I mean no! Brother I…" Al started.

"Give Al and I a minute Colonel" Ed said, as Al got up.

"Take your time" Colonel said.

Al started walking again hearing a door shut and then feeling the armor stop in mid walk.

"Open up Al" Ed said.

"Yes Brother" Al said, as he then unlatched the armor.

When it opened I've seen the famous 'Brother' of this armor. "Mew?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I couldn't leave her out in the rain brother" Al said.

Ed held out his hand to probably pick me up or something. His hand stopped in front of my face, I looked at his own face. In his eyes I could tell he had a liking for cats, but his words from before… I then sniffed his hand, and then nudged my head to his hand for a pet. He petted me on the head and behind the ears, ohhhh~ the best petting I've got in forever.

"We can't keep her Al" Ed said, he had a painful look in his eyes.

"I know brother. Can we keep her until the rain lets up at least?" Al asked.

"I don't see why not. But once it stops raining she'll have to go Al" Ed said.

"Mew~" I purred.

"She likes you brother" Al said, I could feel him smiling.

Ed sighed, "Hopefully she doesn't get to attached" Ed said.

"Mew~" I said, quite happily.

I was happy to get somewhere nice to stay until the rain let up. Finding my own food would be a pain. Ohhh free pets too~ the life!

Ed patted me on the head once more, before picking me up out of Al's armor.

"Jeez Al you always seem to find all the cats" Ed said, as he cradled me in his arms.

"You used to be able to before brother" Al said.

"But we can't take care of one" Ed said.

"Brother you should probably go get out of those cloths so you don't catch a cold" Al said.

"Eh? You're right. Sorry about the wet fur little one" Ed said, then placing me back in Al's armor.

"Mew" I said.

'It's no problem it was only a little bit, when they get to their room I need to find a place I can really stretch been outside for three days in this form' I thought.

"Be careful in there okay?" Al said, and then closed the armor's hatch.

I felt the armor start moving, "Jeez Al you put me in the spot now" Ed said.

"Sorry Brother. But the rain should let up soon" Al said.

'I don't think so. My fur's all itchy saying the rains going to last a few more days' I thought.

After a while of hanging on, I heard a door creak open and then shut behind me. The hatch was opened once more, letting me see around the room. Just a casual room with two beds.

"Go ahead and look around" Al said.

I nodded and then jumped out of his armor, and hoping on one of the closest beds laying down.

"Here's your rules kitty! No leaving this room unless Al lets you in his armor. We'll bring you something to eat, since I'm hungry already" Ed said, as I then looked at him.

He was undressing himself from the wet cloths, I quickly turned back around. Thank god that you can't see cat's blush or anything. But I noticed something shiny as he was pulling off his shirt. I dare to not look back; I mean boys got to have their privacy; even if I was a cat I didn't need to see anything.

I felt him sit down next to me, which made me look at him. He had a new dry clean shirt on, and I saw that his gloves weren't on. I noticed his right hand was auto-mail. Fullmetal! I remember that name now, Edward Elric the youngest state alchemist in history! Tons of rumors, I've heard. So this was the kid. He was short as the rumors said.

I got up and walked over to him and nudged my hand on his right hand.

"Eh? Oh you're worried huh? I lost my arm, so I got it replaced with auto-mail. Same with my left leg" Ed said, picking me up and placing me in his lap.

Petting me with his human hand, his arm and leg where lost? Did Al lose his body too? I defiantly was curious. Well they did say curiosity killed the cat, was I going to be that cat?


	2. My Greatest Weakness

**A/N: Thank you guys. I didn't realize this story was going to get so much attention after I posted it. I'd like to thank; Alpha Female 01 and Anime-Cartoon Freak for Story Alerting this. And I really want to thank Manga-Otaku121344 for favouriting, story alerting, and reviewing chapter one.**

** I have a thing to ask all of you guys. Now i need a name for our little Kitty Chimera. So give me some ideas for that, and also for up-coming chapters what would you like to see?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After Ed was fully dressed he was deciding to get something to eat, Al went with him which left me in the room. I yawned and stretched; I blinked and my legs turned bigger and more human like, so my eyes have too. I stretched a little, "Ahhh that feels so much better!" I said. (Oh don't worry somehow when I shift forms I have cloths on.)<p>

I got up from the bed and walked over to the door, 'I must be in the military headquarters. Best try not to get caught' I thought. I opened the door enough to let me look around; no one was in the halls. I then walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, time to stretch for the time being. The rain won't let up for another two or three days. But hey! I got somewhere nice to stay and free food. Who else could ask for better? I heard tons of voices, since I still had my cat ears. It could get really annoying, but it comes in handy when you have to listen in on someone. I heard foot steps walking my way, my tail twitched. There wasn't anywhere to go, what was I going to do?

I sighed; blinking once more I quickly turned back into my form. I sat down on the ground, and waiting for who ever was coming.

"Who knows why he asked us to bring milk and this fish to his room" one of the two who where walking up.

"You shouldn't question him, Brosh. It may be a snack for later or something" a girl's voice said.

The two officers stopped to see me, "What is a pretty cat like you doing in here" the female of the two asked; bending down to probably pet me.

"Mew~" I said.

"Could this be the reason Lieutenant?" the male asked.

"It might be" the female said, as I sniffed her hand and let her pet me.

"Should we see if she belongs to Sir Edward?" the male asked.

"Well, let's bring her back to the room so no one else see's her" the female said, and then picked me up.

Pets~ my only true weakness, I can't resist pets. But that's not the point right now; they walked back to where Edward's room was. When she opened the door my ears twitched, she walked in and placed me down on one of the two beds. Then the male placed the bowl in front of me.

"Mew~" I said, happily.

'Fish and milk~ Yummmy' I thought, and then started chowing down.

As I ate, I felt one of them start petting me, "I hope they know they can't keep her" the female spoke.

"They do probably know. But it's been raining since yesterday" the male said.

"Poor little one" she said.

I looked up at them from my bowl of fish delight, and tilted my head to the side a little.

"You really are a pretty cat" the female said, then scratching me behind the ear.

"Mewww" I purred out.

'Ahhh the life~' I thought.

The door then opened to show Ed frozen stiff and Al behind him.

"Edward Sir!" the female said, standing up from the bed then saluting him; as well as the male did.

Ed sighed, "I figured they where going to find out" he said.

"I'm sorry brother" Al said.

"Edward Sir. How long were you going to keep this cat?" the female asked.

"Just until the rain let up, Lieutenant" Ed said.

"Well… Me and Brosh can keep her a secret until then Sir" Lieutenant said.

'Whoa~ she's a Lieutenant' I thought.

"Eh? You will?" Al asked.

"Yes Sir! Right Sergeant?" she said.

"Yes Mam" the male said.

"Thanks you guys are the best" Ed said.

"Mew" I said.

"She even likes you too" Al said.

I smiled, well… It was more of a cat smirk; but hey it was a smile non-a-less. When the Lieutenant looked back at me, she had a smile on her face.

"Alright Sir. Brosh and I shall leave" Lieutenant said.

"Mew," I said.

I at least wanted to know her name, first female officer I've seen.

"Miss. Ross I think she wants to know your name" Al said.

'Ross' bent down and petted me on the head once more, "I'm Maria Ross" She said.

'Maria Ross hmm' I thought.

"Mew" I said, once more.

Maria stood up and then she and Brosh then left.

"Jeez you could have gotten me into trouble" Ed said, shutting the door.

'But I needed to have a stretch walking around in this body is actually quite tiring… Oh I made a funny!' I thought, god was I stupid.

Edward stat down on the bed across from where I was sitting, and I could tell Al was smiling.

"Well brother, you should probably go finish your report to the Colonel" Al said.

"I don't want to see Colonel Sarcasm" Ed whined.

"You're going to have to report in sometime brother" Al said.

"Yeah getting it done sooner is better, but I'll do it later" Ed said, but laid down on the bed.

"Brother" Al said, scolding his older brother.

I was going to laugh, but I jumped over to the other bed and sat next to his face.

"You're using the cat on your side Al?" Ed asked, seeing me.

"Jeez brother, She's just telling you what I said" Al said.

I pawed at his face softly, "Mew" I said.

"Alright! Alright! I'll go talk to Colonel Sarcasm" Ed said, then getting up from the bed.

"I'll stay here with her brother" Al said.

"Alright Al" Ed said, then leaving the room.

'Sorry~ but you said so yourself that "The sooner the better" Ed' I thought, as I looked at Al.

"Mew" I said, with my famous kitty smirk.

"At least you can motivate brother more then I can" Al laughed a little.

Al then walked over to the bed and sat down as gently as he could, he then held out his hand to pet me and I allowed him. He didn't have a scent so I really didn't need to sniff him. Plus I already knew he was alright.

"I wish we could keep you. But with me and brother traveling all the time it would be hard" Al said.

'He must really love cats. But hey! I'm not just a cat!' I thought, as I enjoyed the pets.

"It would be nice. I remember the times brother tried hard to convince mom to take in a stray cat" Al said.

I kept myself quiet, as I listened.

"He was so determined to get mom to say yes. But since had to take care of both of us, it would be hard to talk care of a kitten" Al said.

I felt his hand stop petting me and just sit there, "Only if you where a little different than the average cat then maybe brother could have said yes" Al said.

I just looked up at Al's armored face, with my smile. I could tell he was at the most happy, but also a little sad.

'You won't have to worry much, when the rain lets up I can handle myself from there' I thought, as he started petting me again.

But boy would I sure start missing these pets.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading. R&amp;R C:<strong>


	3. Cap Naps

**A/N: I want to thank Chipmunkgirl234, and Mushra the enterran for Reviewing and story story alerting. Manga-Otaku121344 for reviewing again~ and lastly DarknessArises98 for story alerting. **

**I got some good names from you guys, but I'm still taking more; so keep on thinking about them! **

* * *

><p>I woke up. When did I go to sleep? I'm so confused now. Must have been when Al was pet me, I looked around. I wasn't on the bed from before but across from it. Al was 'laying' it seemed weird. When I stood up on my paws I looked behind me to someone covered by blankets.<p>

'Probably Ed' I thought, then jumping off the bed and walked to the door.

I was going to try and stretch more, but if Al was a soul attachment then I'm kind of out of luck to even get out of this room without a creek. I sat in front of the door, with a small cat sigh I looked back at the beds.

"Mew" I said, quietly though.

I saw Al sit up and look at me, "Oh do you have to go to the potty?" Al asked.

'Is that the only thing you could have come up with?' I asked.

"Mew" I said, nodding.

Al tried to get up as quietly as he could, and walked over to the door and cracked it open a little.

"Be careful alright don't get yourself seen or lost. I'll leave the door cracked a little so you can get back in" Al said.

I walked out of the room and down the hall a bit. I looked around to see if the coast was clear. It was! When I blinked again I was in my human form, time to roam around and try not to get caught!

After an hour of walking and trying not to get caught (or lost for that matter), I decided I wanted to go back. But Sadly I was lost. Joy. Groaning I sniffed the air to see there were any trace of at least Edward's scent. But sadly there wasn't any. So I just roamed around for about another hour until I un-coincidently bumped in to a suit of armor… Sadly to say… Bumped wasn't the word. More like ran into, or my head now hurts.

"Oh I'm sorry. Eh?" the armor spoke.

'Ohhhhhh catnip' I thought.

"It's alright. I was just looking a cat I seen running around here" I said, then froze.

I just realized that I was looking for myself, sighhhhh. But hopefully in these dark halls he couldn't see my ears, or tail.

"Oh was she yours?" the armor asked.

"No I just thought she was pretty but she ran away from me" I said.

Keep lying there; you're totally not to get caught.

"Maybe we can look together then" he said.

"Sure" I said, keeping the urge to face-palm at myself.

We looked around for quite a while until I yawned, I didn't realize how tired I really was until now. And two hours ago I just took a long cat-nap.

"Oh if you tired you don't have to look" Al said.

"No it's al- actually I have somewhere to be I'm sorry and I hope you find the cat" I said, as I quickly ran around the corner to more darkness!

"Wa. Wait!" Al said, when he turned around the corner he saw that I was 'gone' but me in my pretty kitty cat form was sitting there.

"Mew" I said.

"There you are. Did you see a girl run past here?" Al asked.

I tilted my head confusedly, yep I totally did! Because it's me!

"Oh. Well let's hurry back to brother's room. You shouldn't have wondered around so much" Al said, picking me up.

'Sorry I didn't realize I was going to get that lost' I thought.

After two minutes of walking… Guess what here we are back at the room. I wish I knew this! Al opened the door as quietly as he could, and walked in. I noticed Ed shifted in place. Closing the door behind him, Al placed me on the ground and walked over to the bed.

Maybe staying with these two for the next couple of days won't be so bad, but after that all the free pets are going to gone. I used my back leg to try and scratch behind my ear; was not working. I cat sighed and then walked over to Al, jumping up on the bed I laid next to him. I probably dozed off after that, I can't remember.

Then thing I knew was that there was a knock on the door, which woke me up. When I looked out the window that was in between the beds I noticed it was already morning.

I stood up then looked over at the door; Al opened it since he was the one up.

"Eh? Miss Ross" Al said.

"Alphonse I'm sorry to say but… You probably should get the cat out of here. One of the men said they saw her last night and now there's an inspection of rooms happening" Ross said.

'What?' I thought, when was I seen?

"What's the matter?" I heard Ed sit up.

"Edward sir, someone saw her and they are doing an inspection" Ross said.

"What? Al!" Ed said.

"Sorry brother. I let her out so she could go… you know" Al said.

Ed sighed, "Al take the cat and do something when it's all over I'll come find you" Ed said.

'I'm so confused here! Who saw me? How! I watched myself perfectly… wait. I was in my human form not my cat form…' I thought.

"But it's raining brother" Al said.

'A little rain isn't going to stop me' I thought, but my tail twitched at the thought of rain.

"Uhm. Their around the corner so I suggest you make your minds" Ross said.

"Al just take her and go with Lieutenant Ross, I'm sure you can find somewhere dry to let her out" Ed said.

"All right brother" Al said, then kneeling down to me.

When he un-latched the hatch I quickly jumped in, and waiting for him to start moving.

"Now don't meow in there until I let you out okay?" Al asked.

Loud voice owww.

Now what was going to happen to me?

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	4. Leah

**Okay. This took me a little longer then i really wanted. But my brain died. But I'm here to thank, **

**Chipmunkgirl234, SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW, Mushra the enterran, DarknessArises98, Bratz2ratz, .Kitten and lastly tammychan13 for like everything they have done so far. You guys gave me some great names, and they are all going to make an appearance in this chapter~.  
><strong>

**Also~ if you have any thing you want me to add, go ahead and tell me. I'm up for any ideas you guys can give me. C: Thanks again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>{3rd POV}<p>

Alphonse and Ross had been walking a lot since they left Edward and Alphonse's room. The little cat chimera still sat in-awkwardly in the armor, do not ask how she can do it. She just can.

When ever the 'two' passed a few officers Alphonse froze in his steps hoping that the kitty wouldn't suddenly meow.

"Uhm Alphonse sir" Ross said.

"Huh? N-no need to be formal Lieutenant, just call me Al" Al said.

"Oh right. Al. Have you picked out a name for her yet?" Ross asked.

"Eh?" Al asked.

"Oh I'm sorry that was rude of me" Ross said.

"No it's alright. I want to give her a name, but brother said not to get too attached or i won't be able to let her go" Al said.

"But it's still good to give her a name" Ross said.

"Yeah everyone has to have a name" Al said.

The two finally found somewhere out of the rain and where no officers would walk at, so Al un-latched his armor and let the kitty out.

"Meow~?" She asked.

"It's alright now. We'll stay here for a while then walk back to Brother" Al said, petting the cat. (**A/N: Of course he latched the armor back together xD**)

"How about we think of a few names for her?" Ross asked.

"Eh? Sure" Al said, as the cat sat in front of him.

"How about Karen?" Ross asked.

The cat just plainly looked at Ross, "Meow?" she asked; basically asking 'Really?'.

"How about Cathrine?" Al asked.

The cat yawned.

"Alice?"

Glare.

"Trancy?"

...

"Suki?"

The cat wanted to face-palm, 'Think of more realistic names' she said.

"Mandy?" Ross asked.

Al kept quiet trying to think, really deeply too.

"Ummm. Mandy? Katrina?" Ross asked.

"Leah!" Al busted out.

The cat looked at him like he was unbelievable.

{Chimera's POV}

'Did he just say my real name?' I thought.

"Eh? Is it good?" Al asked, looking at my face.

Unbelievable! How was he able to figure out my name... Wait. He couldn't have. He just thought of the name regularly. Right?

That day I didn't tell him my name either. I froze when i realized that day i accidentally dropped my bracelet that had my name on it.

"She seems happy about it" Ross said.

"DO I SEEM HAPPY LIEUTENANT? HE KNOWS MY REAL NAME!" I shouted, but it came out of a consistency of 'Meows'.

"You see! She defiantly loves it" Ross said.

Sometimes I hate being a half a cat, because no one can even understand what i say in this body.

Oh I got an idea!

I quickly got from my spot and ran to one of the corners where i hit someone on the legs face first.

When I gained my senses back I just realized I was picked up and in someone's arms.

"Eh? Fuhrer Sir!" I heard Ross say.

Fuhrer? Oh well the pets this fuhrer guy where giving me felt more like heaven.

"At ease Lieutenant. Is she yours?" I heard the guy talk.

I looked up at his face, this was the guy on the top of the military branch! Not only that but I seen him in cars before! Was he the one that ordered me to be found?

"Oh Fuhrer Sir. She's not really. I'll be taking care of her until the rain lets up" Ross covered for Alphonse.

"Ahh. Well then, I'll let go. I heard a cat was loose in the place and i got worried that it was homeless" this Fuhrer guy said.

I was placed gently on the ground, I heard him whisper something which made me froze in my steps.

'You better watch where you walk Chimera'.

When the guy walked away, I felt myself being picked up once more.

"Leah don't just run off. You could have got brother or Lieutenant in trouble!" Al said.

I couldn't talk. I couldn't do anything. How did that guy know i was a chimera? Something about his smell is off too. He smells like hundreds of different people at once. How is that possible? Well, Chimera's and soul attached to armor is real. So I'm not surprised. But I need to learn more about that guy.

Alphonse let me back in his armor and they started on their way probably back to Edward's room.

Now I knew. I have to be more careful of the military then anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Blast this Chapter is short. Something happens in the next chapter just wait! :D!<strong>

**Hint~ It starts with S and ends with R. :D! Not only that. Starts with Human and ends with Leah :3.  
><strong>

**R&R!**


	5. Starts With S ends with car

**Okay... Like i said before... brain is totally dead... Any ideas will helpppp~. **

**I thank everyone who has done things so far!**

**Wooooooo~ when i said Starts with S and ends with R~ you should have totally known who it was xD**

* * *

><p>For the rest of that day, consisted of more cat naps. Although Ed and Al had to go somewhere, someone called 'Hughes' i think it was. So here we are, well... Technically. Here they where, but that's totally not the point. Ed and Al were walking in the rain, me inside Al's armor. Still playing hide-and-go-seek from the military. Ed had a umbrella this time, so he wouldn't get soaked. Walking and more walking until Al stopped.<p>

"Full Metal Alchemist, Edward Elric. Today will defiantly be your judgement" I heard.

"Oh great you again" Ed said.

'Who?' I asked, chilling in Al's armor made me so confused.

"Brother we have to get out of here" Al said.

'Was this guy dangerous? Oh... Was it that one guy Scar? I've heard about him' I thought.

"We can't just let him roam the streets Al!" Ed said.

"But brother you know what happened last time!" Al said.

What the hell is going on?

Before I could try and get a peak by looking through Al's head, he started running.

"SLOW DOWN YOU STILL HAVE A CAT IN HERE!" I snapped... More meows... Yay.

"I'm sorry Leah, but you have to deal with it for a bit alright" Al said.

"You named the cat Al?" Edward yelled.

"This is not the time to be talking about her brother!" Al said.

I heard claps and sparks.

Okay. Staying in this armor was not a good idea, as Al stopped i quickly jumped up to his head and tried my best to push it.

"Leah!" Al said, trying to keep his head on to keep me inside.

"Let me out!" I snapped. Meow...

I was able to get out of the armor and landed on my feet on the ground, that's when I saw the guy from before.

{_Flash Back yo!}_

_I was walking down an alley in my cat form, it was a nice sunny day... Well for most of it. It just up and started raining! _

_Ugh! I used to love rain, but now that I'm a cat i really hate it!_

_When I heard limping footsteps I stopped. I froze, a guy holding his arm and his hood was up just walked by me. _

_All of a sudden I didn't feel well. _

{Present}

I froze once again.

This guy was defiantly dangerous. He had that dark glare, was this guy Scar?

I was picked up just as the floor from below me was cracked.

"Leah hurry hop back in my armor" I heard Al say.

I didn't care about the rain, my instincts yelled at me to save these two.

"Al just put down the cat and run!" Ed snapped.

"But brother!" Al said.

"Mew" I said, quickly as his grip loosened.

I jumped out of his grip and blinked quickly, I was standing there in my human form in a fighting stance.

"L-leah?" I heard Al ask.

"Al get your brother and leave" I said.

{Alphonse's POV}

I couldn't believe it! The same girl I saw yesterday was standing in front of me. Except she had Cat ears and a tail. She had to be the cat.

"Al get your brother and leave!" She said.

I looked over to brother and he as shocked as I was.

"I am not just going to leave!" Brother said.

"I get a horrible feeling from him! So I suggest you get out of here!" She yelled.

"We've already fought him before!" He said.

I heard her take a quick breath and then turn around and run at brother. When she got to him she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him with her.

"Come on Al!" She yelled back at me.

"R-right!" I said, running after them; hopefully leaving Scar behind.

{Leah's POV}

We've been running for a while now, soaked to the bone. But thankfully lost that guy.

When I stopped to catch my breath I let go of Ed's wrist.

"Ummm" I heard.

I turned to see Al, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Your... the cat right?" he asked.

Buusstteeddddd.

"She transformed right in front of your eyes Al!" Ed snapped.

"But brother" Al said.

I sighed, "Yeah... Sorry for the trouble. I'm that cat" I said.

"You leached food off me! And you..." Ed started.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ugh! Al!" Ed said.

"Brother don't yell" Al said.

"Umm. I vote we get out of this rain" I said, holding up my hand.

Ed sighed and then scratched the back of his head, "Right" He said.

"Brother Mister. Hughes' house isn't to far from here" Al said.

"I guess we can stop there... Since that's where we were heading anyway" Ed said.

They started walking and I followed until Edward stopped and turned to me, "What the hell do you want!" he snapped.

"You said you'd take care of me until the rain lets up" I said.

"That's before i knew you were human!" Ed said.

"Oh does my cat form please you?" I snickered.

I saw his cheeks turn pink, "N-NO!" He yelled.

"Brother. We did promise" Al said.

"Fine whatever!" Ed huffed and started walking again.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter~ Hughes! <strong>

**R&R!**


	6. The rewrites are strong with this one

**Alright everyone, who reads my The Human Cat: Chimera. **

**I am sorry to say but I'm going to have to discontinue this. **

**Oh wait never mind I'm just going to rewrite it, with better mental retardation I have now then I had then! **

**Two years later I'm just retarded enough to start writing stuff again. **

**Don't throw your trash at me just yet. **

**I am trying to rewrite it now. Meaning I won't let you guys go empty handed. **

**The first chapter is rewritten as:**

**Reasons to Hate the Rain**

**Please feel free to look it up and kill me later. **

**CAOSSIU or something. **


End file.
